A New Legacy
by Bambi Eyes 14
Summary: When a mysterious girl comes crashing into the Attic muttering only Chris' name the Charmed Ones are in for a new adventure. This girl has a connection to the Charmed Ones and Chris that is much closer than they think. She comes and brings new powers never known before that are matched only by the Warren line. A Chris/OC story. During season 6. Rating not set yet.


**This story is going to be kind of a rewrite of season six (6) of charmed. It is going to take place after "Spin City", though all the events that happened may not be exactly the same. What will remain the same about these episodes is that the sisters and Leo know about who Chris really is. I was thinking of having it happen before that but I've seen so many fanfics do that I decided against that. Also, Bianca and Chris were together in this fic and Wyatt still killed her. That is going to be very important later on. Even though I don't particularly like Bianca for this fic she is necessary to the story.**

I think that's it for right now. Also be warned this is an OC story where the OC will be very prominent. Though I haven't exactly decided yet who she will end up with though I am leaning towards Chris.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

"Sam, with Chris gone we need you here now more than ever." A man said towards a dark skinned woman to his side who was lighting candles in weird formation "You can't just leave us without a leader the resistance will fall without one you."

"Listen Andy I understand really I do. But, this mission is just as important and I'm the only one with enough power to actually do it." The woman stopped her activity and turned toward her companion. "What other choice do I have? Chris has to be warned of the danger in order to save Wyatt!" she let out an exasperated sigh as she said this. She couldn't count the amount of times she had to repeat this same sentence.

"Warn Chris! Save Wyatt! Do you not hear yourself? What about us the people here, the ones who need you now more than ever do we not count as much as your precious Halliwells'"

"Don't do that Andy! You know you do, all of you do. But, the Halliwells play an important role in the balance of power, without them the balance of power would have shifted into evils hand long ago."

"Really, I can see what a wonderful job they've done so far. With one of their becoming the ultimate source of evil. Have you ever thought maybe that was the reason for your birth, to shift the power away from the Halliwell's hands." Seeing the younger girl about to interrupt him he held up his hand to stop her, "Trust me I know more than anyone the good the Halliwell's have done for the world. But, all that power was never meant to be with one family, let alone Halliwell's are good people, but look what their family line has produced. Look around you, look at the destruction the HALLIWELL line has caused." By the end of his speech he was practically screaming at the girl, trying to get her to understand and see reason.

"You don't believe that, I know you don't. All the good that has come from the Warren line does not disappear just because of one bad seed"

"BAD SEED! Is that what this is! The destruction of the world and you equate him to a BAD SEED! Wyatt Halliwell is much more than a bad seed. Why are you so set on going back in time?"

"Because of him." Andy wanted to ask more but he could tell he would get no more answers out of her. Sam was now sitting in the the middle of the candles which you could now clearly see was in the shape of five point star. Closing her eyes Sam began the spell:

Hear these words

Hear my cry

Spirits from all across the skies

Sands of time come to me

Send me back

To where I wish to be

As she said the last line the winds started to pick up around her and you could feel the magic working. With one last look at Andy she mouthed "I'm Sorry." and with that the star glowed brightly and she disappeared from his sight.

Andy took one last look at where sat less than two seconds ago. Taking one last look at the star he looked turned to the side and said "Prue, she's in the hands of your sisters now."

Stepping out of the shadows you could see Prue who looked just as she did the day she died. "I know hopefully this time the prophecy would be fulfilled." With that she grabbed Andy's hand and together they orbed away.

* * *

**IN ANOTHER TIME AND PLACE**

The charmed one, Leo and Chris were all sitting in the kitchen when they heard a bang come from upstairs. With a quick glance at each other they all jumped out of their seats. Piper ran up to Wyatt's room to make sure he was still safe and there was no demon in his room. After she made sure he was still asleep for his nap she ran up to the attic to join her sister, husband and son. As she got there she saw a young girl laying on the floor. Walking to stand besides her sisters she got in a defensive stand just in case. As the young girl started to come around and pick up her head, Piper was finally able to get a better look at the girl's face. The girl had dark skin with facial features that looked vaguely familiar to her. As the girl opened up her mouth she heard her mutter one word before she closed her hazel eyes and passed out.

"Chris."

* * *

**So that's the first chapter. I know its short but don't worry this is just kind of like the prolouge. Also yes that is not the spell Chris used but don't worry I will explain that as the story goes on. The next chapter will be much longer don't worry. And please bear with me this is un beta'd so it might have some errors. Thanks guys! Hopefully the next chapter will be up by Sunday**.


End file.
